Minecraft (THE MUSIC)
Hi, I would like to share with you people something creepy that happened to me, it's not something THAT creepy though, but it did creep me out. It has to do with Minecraft, and NO it is not Herobrine, and NO it has nothing to do with me confusing a mob with Herobrine or anything else. This is rather different. I was playing Minecraft single player on Survival mode, Hardcore, here's the seed if you want to check it out: -5420369715- Anyways, I had built a house near the beach, and near my house there were plenty of mines. Most of them were small and contained a little bit of coal there, a bit of iron there, nothing special. Once I had mined all the mines surrounding my house, I decided to move on onto another part of the map, most specifically a snowy part. I always liked the way they looked, so I packed all my stuff (the important stuff anyways) and I began my journey. I think it took me half an hour to get somewhere snowy and good looking. So I made my house with the little resources I had available. It was rather simple really. I placed my bed and my chest down in the corner of the room. I noticed that it was starting to get dark outside, so I wasn't going to go out and mine. I walked over to the bed and went to sleep. After one full night, I decided to go out and hunt. I found some animals near a mine entrance, and I decided to give it a quick check. Not much, actually there was nothing just a few steps in and I could already see it was a dead end, no coal, no iron, no anything. I could hear some zombies though, but it was just a nearby spawner. I never got close to those things and never will, unless the loot is good, but it's mostly bread and wheat. Anyways, I hunted some animals for food, killed a cow for some leather, then set off back to my makeshift house. I was on my way back home when I heard the music pop up. It was the same relaxing tune, or at least I thought . It started off slow and simple, but it slowly built up to something completely different. It was...well imagine the Minecraft song "Dry hands" but a bit more upbeat. It still had that relaxing feeling to it, but it was more upbeat more energetic. I stopped to hear the music. I was impressed to hear this new song, I had never heard it before. Maybe it was an update that came recently and it added a new song? I shrugged it off and moved on with my day. I spent one full night making up some new tools, cooking the food I gathered, and making some armor with the leather I got. I checked the time and saw that it was way past midnight, so I saved my game, exited, and then shut off my PC. The next day I booted up Minecraft before dinner. I loaded the seed, and I played for 10 minutes. The music I had heard yesterday had not popped up. I thought that was kind of weird but I went on playing. I was mining when suddenly it started to play. Same tune, no changes. I did not care at that time, I kept on mining. I found some redstone and mined it all up. After a while it ended, and more minutes of silence ensued. Then, after about 6 minutes, it played again. I thought it was odd since most of the time another song would play, but oh well, I did like that new tune so I did not care, besides I was too busy mining. But then something made me a bit weary, the song, it ended abruptly when it was about halfway. That kind of disturbed me a bit, maybe it was a sound glitch, but it never happened to me before. My guess was that the update that added that song had some glitches or something. Anyways, after that I thought I should get back home. I did not feel like being somewhere dark, so I ran back out. It was almost nighttime. I ran back to my house, and it played again, just like that. It started all over again, same tune, same notes, same everything. It did not take me much time to get back home, another glitch, I thought, so I turned off the game, ate dinner, watched TV, I slept through the night, blah blah, next day played some games and went back to Minecraft booted up the seed...and there it was, right away when I was in the map. The song played all over again, that creeped me out real good. I just rubbed my forehead, I was getting tired, I turned off the game and I checked to see if an update happened...nope, no update, no nothing. I looked in google for similar cases as mine, came up empty, it was just me it seemed. I looked through the files of the game to see if I had some mod installed, or something, I only used a graphical mod, I checked the file "Music" thats where all the classic music for Minecraft is and guess what, I found a soundfile called "Cliche". I loaded the file and it was the same song, the one that was bothering me this whole time. I made a copy of it, pasted it on my desktop, and deleted it from that file. I booted up the game again, silence, sweet silence, I smiled and went back to mining, problem fixed I thought, boy was I wrong. Minutes later BAM, there it was again, same freaking song. I quickly turned off the game checked through the files, there it was again, same spot, deleted it, but not after checking the properties of the file. All normal, just another file. I deleted it and booted up the game expecting the same result, I loaded the seed and... Another song played. This one was, completely different except one thing, it started of like another classic song, and it slowly built up to another completely set of notes. It sounded...well for starters it did not have that relaxing feeling, it sounded more like...ever watched a horror movie? Where the movie slowly builds up to that scare and theres this music usually made by an orchestra? There are these violins making that continuous shriek, getting louder and louder as the moment approaches, well imagine that, imagine the song "Mice on venus" with the more upbeat parts being played over and over but with a even louder violin. Hell it made me feel like I had an angry army of creepers behind my back. I began to look around the maps looking for that army of mobs ready to kill me, but no, I was alone, well, not for long, it was almost nighttime, I ran back to my house, keep in mind I was in the mine, I ran back, once I got inside my home, it was already night and the song just kept on playing. I turned off the game, went back to the files blah blah and there it was, another file just below the newly spawned "Cliche" file, the name of this new file gave me shivers down my spine. It read, my username, along with a question mark. I shit you not, I almost crapped my pants. I felt my intestines just loosing. I was even afraid of clicking on the file. I did not want to play it, maybe, like a scream would play or something scary, keep in mind at that time I was very disturbed. I did copy the file though, pasted on my desktop below the "Cliche" file I copied before, even though there was no need since the files would just respawn. I felt like turning off my PC, but I was intrigued I googled for answers, came up empty again, checked more files of the game, came up with nothing. I was so tired, so very tired. I loved Minecraft and I still do, and I hated that some creepy ass sound files destroyed my experience. This had to be a hack, a virus, SOMETHING. After some thinking and some more googling, I decided to boot up the game. I live alone and at that time I really wished I did not. I turned the volume down, just in case, then I booted up my seed. I was in my house, there was no music playing, it was nighttime, zombies, skeletons, and other mobs walked around the land like the owned it, the square moon shined, everything was fine. I was looking out a window mind you. When I turned around to go to the bed, I saw that all cobblestone that I made my house with was now replaced by obsidian, my bed was still there, but it said I could only sleep at night. Weird because IT WAS FREAKING NIGHTTIME, oh and did I mention there was no door? Before I even realized it, I was already being attacked by a zombie that walked right in. I managed to kill, my sword broke, but I got hurt pretty bad. That scared me so badly it took me a while to react. I checked my inventory, all the food I had was rotten, and all my tools? Nearly broken, my torches were intact thought. I went to check the chest that was by the doorway, it was empty, all my stuff gone, but that did not bother me much because I had something worse in mind. I decided to block the doorway with some cobblestone turned obsidian that I had in my inventory. I was safe for now. I looked outside and the number of enemies just doubled, now zombies and skeletons were surrounding my house. Hell, if it wasn't for the glass on the windows I could have gotten killed by all the skeletons, and good thing the house was now made out of obsidian, or else the creepers would have blown me up. Oh did I mention another song popped up? And did I mention this new "song" was just a jumble of random annoying screeching sounds, like just all the sounds from the game just glitched out and decided to make squeaking and screeching sounds, and someone just decided to put em all together? Well, thats exactly what happened... I did as always, I turned off the game, checked the files and below the soundfile with my username there was another file. It was called "Hello". I copied the file, went to the kitchen to have a drink, went back to the pc, lowered the sound even more, and booted up the game, booted the seed, and it was pretty much the same, obsidian house with enemies outside. There was no music though, but I knew, that it would play again at any time. There was something different though, in the distance, there were no mountains, lake and such, large obsidian walls surrounded me and the nearby areas, the walls were so high I could not see the end of them, when I looked at the sky through the window, the sky was all pitch black like in the ender dimension. I looked back at the mobs surrounding the house, and I noticed that the ground was all soul sand and that in the middle of my house there was a hatch. I opened and looked inside, pitch black, like the map just ended in there, I closed the hatch, not sure if I should jump in, then... Another jumble of sounds played, it was different, the sounds were as last time but it was a different set of sounds, as always, turned off the game checked the files and... I saw another sound file, this one was named "BYE" on capital letters. I felt watched, I felt tired, disturbed, watched, many feelings at once, but there was one feeling that just ruled my mind...curiosity. At least this was not hurting me, nor killing me, it was just a game, I scrolled down and saw 10 of the same files all saying "BYE" in capital letters. Again curiosity got the best of me, but this time more doubts popped up, clearly this was not going to get any better...copied file, pasted it on desktop, and then booted up the game. I lowered the sound to the point where I could not hear anything. I booted seed, same spot, same creepy looking place, same hatch...and... Somehow all the mobs had turned into Endermen. They stood there, staring through the window. Obviously I did not stare back at them. There was one way out...the hatch. I opened it and without thinking, jumped in. The screen turned black, pitch black... After 1 minute of the same screen pitch black screen, then the menu screen popped up. my first reaction was to check the seed... Gone... I remembered to check the files, so I did. There was a new file, all the other files were gone, so were the ones on the desktop as well. This new file read: "Listen" I quickly deleted the file and emptied my trash bin and just simply sat there for a bunch of minutes, thinking, my fear just got the best of me. Besides... I wanted to sleep that night. After a bit of poking around, I found out that the seed no longer worked and the thread that I got it from was deleted. But after what I've gone through, it's probably for the best. Category:Creepypasta Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Music Category:Video Game Category:Real Life